


Congratulations

by jordieey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Added characters I thought this song could apply to, Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform, Other, Quote by Lori Jenessa Nelson, Song - Freeform, based on a quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordieey/pseuds/jordieey
Summary: A song I wrote based on the following quote: "Congratulations, you have survived the war. Now live with the trauma."Enjoy





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> Quote by Lori Jenessa Nelson.
> 
> I added any characters I thought this song could apply to.

Congratulations  
You've survived war  
Oh, you must feel so proud...

Everyone's safe at last  
Everything's normal now...

You can go home  
Home to your love  
Everything's perfect now

It's all over...

(Yeah, well, think again)

Congratulations  
You've survived the war  
Now live with the trauma,  
The fear,  
And the pain,

Live with the agony

Those nights you wake up screaming  
Wondering "Why them and not me?"

"Why did I survive?"

Congratulations  
You've survived the war  
Now live with the trauma,  
The fear,  
And the pain

Live with the nightmares...

The shadows stalk you  
All night and all day  
Never leaving!

Live, live with the trauma  
Never feeling safe!

(Quietly) Congratulations  
You've survived war  
Now live with trauma,  
The fear,  
And the pain

Live with the agony...

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews, please?


End file.
